narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dolor Engañoso
Dolor Engañoso is a character from the series Naruto Omega Beta. His name literally translates from Spanish into "Deceptive Pain". Background Few is known about Dolor's origins, or even his background overall. He is known to have had a family before losing his humanity and turning into a Hollow, working his way up to his status has Vasto Lorde. Ultimately, he had murdered them and consumed their bodies in order to become stronger himself. From his abilities and strength alone, however, it is safe to say that he was under the service of certain powerful trainers, although it i s unknown who they are. Dolor has been given the nickname Cazador during his stay in Hell. It is unknown why Dolor was in Hell or how he even escaped its bowels. Personality Dolor is a laid-back and lazy figure, similar to Shikamaru Nara. When in battle, he shows great indifference towards his opponent, no matter how strong they are. He isn't afraid to berate and taunt his opponent if they make an error in tactics. He is also a brilliant tactician, able to read an opponent's techniques and planning ahead on how to defeat them. However, he also holds a sense of determination. He will stop at nothing to achieve a certain goal. In battle, he would keep fighting his opponent, even if he is on the losing end of the fight. His determination could be also tied to his power, possibly making him stronger than he would be without it. Dolor also has a system of honor in place for combat. He refuses to fight an unarmed opponent and believes that if you lose a fight, you lose your life. He also has placed a strange value on his sword almost as if he believed it were to be alive. Dolor's mask is quite different than any other. From what Dolor has let other see, his mask is semi-shattered; having only the left eye towards the bottom right half of his mouth. Powers and Abilities Cero: Dolor is able to fire powerful Cero blasts. It strangely is a dark blue color, unlike most humanoid Hollow Cero blasts. The blast manifests itself on the tip of Dolor's index finger. Cero Apocalipsis: A much stronger version of the normal Cero. Dolor uses a massive version of the Cero that inflicts major damage. Dolor channels the energy through his mouth allowing a more accurate aim and easier maneuverability. Sonido: As with Cero, Dolor also possesses Sonido, which is the equivalent of Flash Step. Spatial Prison: An apparent version of the Negación used by the Espada. Dolor can summon a powerful and circular-shaped spatial prison that temporarily paralyzes targets absolutely. Bala: This is an alternative to Cero. The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. It is seriously weaker than a normal Cero, it moves about twenty times faster and can be fired at a much higher rate, but the damage is much the same. Hierro: This refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While their skin is strong enough to block even released Zanpakutō bare-handed, it is by no means impenetrable. Stronger Arrancar have proportionally stronger skin. Negación: This refers to the fields that are used to rescue fellow hollows. Only the Gillian-class Menos have shown the ability to use it. Negación fields surround a target in a square beam of light that isolates the target from the dimension they are currently in, making it impossible to harm them. The field then pulls the target towards the menos that created the field. Espada have a special cube-shaped device called Caja Negación (反膜の匪（カハ・ネガシオン）; Spanish for "Negation Box") meant to simulate Negación fields, which are used to punish their subordinates if necessary. The cube, when used on a subject, traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape; however, this assumes it is being used as intended. More powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape given enough time. Pesquisa: The Arrancar equivalent of the Shinigami and ninja ability to sense spiritual pressure. It functions similar to sonar. Enhanced Spiritual Power: Dolor is capable of exerting Spiritual Pressure of overwhelming power, bringing even the strongest warriors to their knees. Persuasión: By making eye contact with the opponent, Dolor can force control over their mind. He gives the controlled opponent a simple command, such as attacking one of his allies, or completing a certain objective unwillingly. However, if the opponent has enough will-power, he or she can resist and break free from the technique. Persuasión can also be fought off if the person has no chance of completing the command. Instant Regeneration: If Dolor is injured, his wounds will immediately heal and seal up themselves. This makes it seemingly impossible to kill him effectively. He can also recover from a blow that would easily destroy a normal being, possibly giving him the advantage of near-invincibility as well. Enhanced Strength: Dolor's strength is up to par with Arranhaku Hihomaru's, possibly even stronger. It is second to Seireitou's own strength, and is shown when he hurls a Kage-level ninja through a range of mountains without major effort. Parásito: When Dolor starts to lose his strength, he launches a parasitic hollow. If the hollow connects to his target, Dolor gradually gains back some strength and energy. Though, the longer it takes to get to the target, the more energy it takes to control the projectile. Masquerade: Dolor created this technique to hide his mask, allowing others to see his face and not realize he is a Hollow. This technique was also used for sneak attacks against those who Dolor could feed off of but yet they would not be able to tell what he was. Weapon Dolor's weapon of choice was his katana. It is to be noted that Dolor has yet to posses a zanpakuto as he has yet to become an Arrancar. Ryuka Uchiha shattered his katana in their fight sending Dolor into a spiral of depression. Dolor is currently trying to find a way to repair his sword. Quotes "We fight to fight Ryuka, not to protect or to defend, but to fight. We are the same no matter how you look at it." (to Ryuka) Category:Mass Delete